College Bound
by Tigress817
Summary: Finally, a story about how Izaya and Shizuo meet! Will things heat up between them as Shizuo tends to Izaya's wounds? or will things take a turn for the worse when Izaya's dark past comes back to haunt him?
1. Chapter 1

Walking home from college takes too long, I thought to myself. Because I was looking down, I didn't see that someone was walking towards me also looking down, only typing on his phone.

"Ahhh, what the hell?" the man snapped, looking forlornly at his cigarette that was knocked out of his hand by the shorter, black-haired kid standing above him.

"Watch where you're going you freak!" I say as I walk away.

"Oh you're not gonna get away with pushing me down and not apologizing!" the taller man says under his breath.

"What was that, loser?" I taunt, not knowing that the violent temper surging through the other guys veins was coming to a boil.

"THAT'S IT!" he screams, looking around for something to throw. Noticing a vending machine near by under the streetlamp, he picks it up and throws it at the smug figure's retreating back.

Whats that sound? I think to myself before my instincts kick in, making me drop to the floor, not a moment too soon. The heavy object clips the top of my head, most likely giving me a concussion. "What the hell was that for?" I ask, shocked by the brute strength shown by the blond-haired stranger in front of me.

"You should learn to apologize! Now you owe me," blondie says to me with a sneer on his face.

"I dont owe you shit," I say while flashing the most degrading look I could muster. "That throw was pretty good though; I'm Izaya Orihara."

"I won't accept compliments from trash littering the sidewalk" he says, but showing the polite man he was inside, he mutters, "My name is Shizuo Heiwajima, though you will never need to use it. . . " he trails off as he looks at me.

"What?" I ask as I start to collapse. Instantly he was there, all grudges forgotten.

"I guess I hit you too hard," he chuckles, then picks me up. "lets get you to a hospital"

"NO!. . . I mean… don't. . . please don't make me go there" I plead in a rare moment of weakness, "I can't go there, never again!"

Shizuo is dumbfounded by the expressions running across my face and responds by asking: "Well then. Where would you like to be treated? I am almost positive that you have a concussion and if you go home now and go to sleep, then you have a chance of never waking up."

"I don't care so just put me down!" the fleeting moment of weakness now gone, I try to push my way out of the warm, strong arms encasing me, but to no avail.

"No one can get hit by a vending machine and just walk away, even if it was only a glancing blow," Shizuo says, hesitating and then with finality in his voice, "Fine. My house it is. Dont worry, I live alone so you dont have to worry about your pride being damaged by being carried, seeing as though you can't even stand on your own"

As he says this, I look up, noticing the steel in his eyes expecting a fight. Sighing with resignation I say "Fine. But only if this stays between us and no doctors or hospitals"

"All right." he agrees easily. "Lets go!" and he walks away with me in his arms into the fading sunlight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I do not own these characters or the anime durarara. this is purely for the entertainment of me and any of my readers. If you do not like yaoi or vulgar language, then do not read this!**

As we walk down the street, I wonder how I got into this situation in the first place. "Oww," I say as my thoughts cause my head to throb painfully.

"What's wrong?" Shizuo asks, looking down at the prone figure in his arms, wondering if he was causing Izaya any more harm than he already has.

"A friggin vending machine hit my head, thats whats wrong!" I say with an exasperated tone of voice.

"Oh, right," he says, his eyes downcast. neither of us notice the crack in the pavement and Shizuo tripps but manages to land on his back.

"What'd you do that for?" I ask, "I'm already hurt so another bruise won't make a difference."

"Yes, it does," he says while trying to get up. "If I hurt you any more then you will never forgive me."

"Well thats not gonna happen anyways cuz you are the one. . ." I pass out.

"Hey," Shizuo gently says as he nudges me awake, "You had me worried there for a while."

"Why would you be worried about me? We only just met. . ." the look on his face told me a story more descriptive than words ever could. "Wait, are you telling me that we've met before?"

"You don't remember? when we were… Oh nevermind." he stops, leaving me wondering what happened in the past that I couldn't remember but he could.

"Don't just leave me hanging like that!" I try to get up but instantly fall back into his arms. He hesitates, but then gently lays me back down on the bed.

"Whose room is this?" I ask while looking around.

"Mine," Shizuo states while blushing.

"Why's your face red? Are you sick? If you are, don't come any closer 'cuz I dont want to have a fever and a concussion." I say without giving him any time to answer the questions.

"No, i'm not sick, I'm just a little warm." He gets up and walks out the door. while hes gone, I look around. The room is small, but seems comfortable. The only items in the room are the bed that i'm laying on and. . . A DOG BED!?

All of a sudden, a great dane bounds into the room and promptly tackles me. "SHIZUO! THERE IS A DOG ON TOP OF ME!" By the time the words leave my mouth they start to sound like a boy in puberty is talking, not me.

"Crap, sorry. Thats milo there, don't worry he-" he walks into the room, noticing the look of pure terror on my face. Shizuo runs up to the dog, picks him up, and shoves him out the door. looking back at me, he sees that I'm still cowering in a ball under the blankets.

"Izaya?" Shizuo tentatively asks, "Are you afraid of-"

I don"t give him time to finish the sentence. "No." I say with steel in my voice, "I"m not afraid of anything"

"Then why are you in the fetal position?" He asks with a slight smile on his face, like he knows what I'm thinking. "Its all right. Everyone is afraid of something." under his breath he mutters, "I wish I had a camera"

"And what would you do with the pictures?" I ask, raising my eyebrow at him, with a smirk on my face, knowing that I had caught him red-handed.

His face turns a deep shade of red and he answers by saying, "Put them in my collection. . ."

How will Izaya respond to Shizuo's slightly creepy answer? Will Shizuo tell Izaya how they met and why he forgot it ever happened, or just leave him hanging?

**I apologize that my chapters are short, but I will try to add a new one every other day. Comments really help, I want to know if anyone has any Ideas. If a comment sounds like it will tie into the story, I might add it.**

Thnx for all the help!

With love,

Tigress817 3


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

**I do not own the characters represented in this story, nor the anime Durarara. If you do not like vulgar language or yaoi, then do not continue reading!**

I finished this chapter early so I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"What do you mean by put them in your collection?" I ask with hesitation in my voice. "How the fuck would you have pictures of me anyways?"

He sighs then says, "I might as well tell you, now that that cats out of the bag." he pauses. "When we were kids, we were both taken from our parents and put in a lab for experimentation. We met when we were put in the same room. We were forced to try drugs that weren't cleared for the shelves just for the purpose of the scientists entertainment. when nothing happened to us, the would increase the dosage. The medications they gave us was never meant for children, and sometimes we would be sick for weeks. We became friends and I managed to pilfer a phone from one of the rats (thats what we called them) and we took a ton of pictures."

"That doesn't explain how we got out or why I don't remember any of this." I interrupt

Shizuo looks at me with carefully controlled annoyance then says, "I was getting to that before someone interrupted. Now, where was I" He pauses, collecting his thoughts, then continues saying, "One of the drugs that we took caused you to have severe amnesia and apparently you haven't recovered yet. The same would've happened to me but I managed to trick one of the rats into thinking that I had already took it."

Once again, I interrupt saying, "Who says that I'm believing this fairy tale? Thats it, I'm leaving!"

When I try to get up, Shizuo holds me down saying, "You're still too weak to get up!"

"The hell I am," When I try again Shizuo pushes me down and straddles my stomach.

He continues saying, "Let me finish my story. By then we were around 7 and my skills at pickpocketing had gotten better. I managed to get one of the key cards for the door, picked you up and ran out of the building. when we got to the city, you woke up and promptly screamed and passed out again." he pauses and shifts a little on my belly. "I figured that you wouldn't want to wake up and be hungry so I set you down in the park to go searching for food. when I got back, you were gone."

When he stops talking, I notice that he is blushing, and something is poking into my sternum. when I look down, I am surprised to see that Shizuo is hard! "Umm, Shizuo?" I ask when he starts to lean down, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to help you feel better." He responds, getting closer.

His lips cut off any response I would have made. At first I try to resist the soft but firm lips pressing on mine, but when he bites my lower lip, I let a small yelp escape and he takes that opportunity to enter my mouth. Our tongues fight for dominance inside the warm cavern. When I come back to my senses, I realize that I'm kissing another guy! I start to push at him and he pulls away.

"Why did you stop me?" Shizuo asks with confusion on his face.

"You don't go around molesting random strangers on the street, do you?" I ask as I wipe my mouth with the back of my sleeve.

"No, why"

"BECAUSE THATS WHAT YOU JUST DID TO ME!" I suddenly scream.

"I don't understand," Shizuo says while looking genuinely hurt by my comment.

"How can you not? I am laying here in your bed at your house, expecting treatment. . ." I realized my mistake, then decide, "since I'm obviously not getting through to you, I might as well just leave." I say as I try to get up. This time, he lets me. as soon as I get to my feet, I start to sway. When he notices, he makes a move as to hold me but I lean away saying "No I'm alright." he backs away.

I exit the room, looking for the front door. when I find it, I get my shoes on but I have to pause to sit down or I would've fallen. Once I get my shoes on, I open the door.

As I start to leave, Shizuo grabs my wrist and pulls me towards him saying one word, "Wait."

* * *

**What will Izaya do now that he knows what happened in the past? Will he accept it as fact or will he send Shizuo to an insane asylum? Will anything happen because of the kiss?**

Thanks to anyone who is reading this story. I know the chapters are short, but they will get progressively longer. Any comment will help and Ideas are always good to hear. I don't know how many chapters I will have but I hope to continue writing this series for your enjoyment

With Love,

Tigress817


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**

**I do not own the anime durarara or the characters portrayed in this story. If you do not like vulgar language or yaoi, please read something else.**

* * *

-SHIZUO-

"Wait," I say as I reach forward to grab his wrist, and push him up to the wall. As we stand there, Izaya stuck between me and the wall I search his eyes for the disbelief I know I would find if he really didn't believe my story. "Please," I plead with him, trying to make him trust me. "Don't go. we have a lot to catch up on."

"Why should I?" Izaya says coldly, his voice cutting deep.

"Because I have the answers you have been looking for." I respond, my eyes hardening as I step back, putting some distance between us, though it pains me to do so.

"Do you have any tea?" Izaya suddenly asks, catching me off gaurd.

"Yeah. . . Would you like some?" I suggest. Now that I think about it, do I have tea? As those words run through my head, I walk into my kitchen to look.

The kitchen is small and relatively unadorned. It had all the necessities- a fridge, stove, microwave, sink, cupboards and a table with 2 chairs. The only thing of interest was the window above the sink with a view of an alleyway.

Unnoticed, Izaya had followed me into the room and was looking around.

"I was expecting something more. . . well, just more. this kitchen is-" he stops and slowly sinks into a chair. "Whoa, got a little woozy there." He says while softly chuckling.

"Take it easy, you're not exactly recovered." I say as I finally find the tea and start to prepare it. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really," He says while getting noticeably paler.

I set the cup of tea down in front of him, and then I sit in the other chair. "Would you like to hear the details of the story or. . ." I trail off

"If you don't mind." Izaya confirms.

"All right."

* * *

**** Flashback

"Are you alright Shizu-chan?" A tentative voice asks me, as we lay on the small bed in the dark, dank cell. I look up at the mop of dark, unruly hair on the boy's head.

"Yeah," I say as I slowly get up, putting my feet on the floor.

"What happened to you?" he asks.

"They forced me to take another of those damn pills. They say that they are supposed to make me stronger, or something like that."

"How do you feel?" little Izaya asks as he climbs into my lap, making himself at home in my arms.

"A little nauseous, but I can handle it." I respond as I wrap my arms around his small waist.

"Shizu-chan?" he asks.

"Hmm?"

"Can you hold me until I fall asleep?" By the end of the sentence, Izaya's face is beet red.

I shift my legs, laying back down on the bed. I move around so I can cuddle with my favorite teddybear and then say, "Of course, what made you think that I wouldn't?"

Izaya squirms around until his face is in my chest, sighs and promptly falls asleep.

* * *

The door opens with a loud CRASH! waking us both up.

"Get your lazy asses out of bed!" one man yells as he tears the threadbare blanket off of us.

"Awww," says the other man sarcastically as he sees us cuddling on the bed "So kawaii!" his facade disappears quickly when he relizes that we don't recognise his comment as sarcasm.

The first man grabs Izaya's wrist with a gloved hand and pulls him out of my arms

"NO!" I scream, trying to pull him back into the safety of my embrace. "Take me! Do your evil experiments on me instead!" I plead with desperation tinting my voice.

The second man laughs, taking pleasure at our obvious reluctance to being separated. "The boss ordered us to take the smaller one for this test. He wants to see how long it would take for our new medicine to destroy the mind of a five year old." They then walk out the door, taking Izaya with them.

"Being older sucks!" I yell at the floor, with tears streaming down my dirt streaked face.

At the young age of seven, I was able to take on most of the tests so my younger friend wouldn't have too. Even at that age, I knew that If Izaya was given too much drugs, then his still growing immune system wouldn't be able to handle it, and he would surely die. With that in mind, I did whatever necessary to protect the small child that I thought as my younger brother.

* * *

Two hours later, one of the two men returns with a broken form in his arms. Throwing it down without care, he walked out, slamming the heavy iron door behind him.

Running forward on emancipated limbs, I knelt down beside Izaya, gently shaking him.

"Izaya?" I pause. "Izaya? Talk to me. Please, Please be ok." I say hurriedly almost to myself.

The broken form twitches, then says with a hoarse voice, "Shizu-chan?"

I pick him up slowly and walk to the bed, laying him down there.

"Are you hurt?" Asking the question seemed pointless but it had to be asked.

"My head feels funny," He responds quietly.

I go and grab the small amount of water to get him a drink.

I sit down behind him and prop him up against my chest with my legs around him. "Here, drink." I say as I offer him the cup.

"Not thirsty." He says slowly.

"You have to drink something!" I say as I push the slightly dirty cup against his lips.

"No," He says as he turns his head away. "You need it more then me. you're always giving me most of your share of the food and water we get."

"Yeah well you just had another test-" I stop when I realize that he has lost consciousness. "Izaya?" I ask with worry tightening my voice. "Izaya?" I shake him lightly, trying to nudge him out of his stupor.

"We have to get out of here."

* * *

**What will Shizuo do to get them out? Will Izaya be all right? how will the present time Izaya react to his unknown past?**

Thank you to the people who have read this story. I know that right now its not that good or that long, but I am confident that over time, the quality of my writing will improve. I also want to thank my friend Morgan who gave me the idea of writing this story.

With love,

Tigress817


	5. DISCONTINUED

**READ THE FOLLOWING:**

I have decided to **DISCONTINUE** this fanfiction due to its shoddy workmanship. My computer crashed and I lost all of the chapters that I have already posted which I was already planning on taking down to re-do. Also, I didn't like where the storyline was heading. To anyone who enjoyed the story so far, I will eventually pick this story back up, most likely with major changes. This was my first attempt at writing a fanfiction so I am not surprised that it didn't go well, but thanks to anyone who decided to read this!

Sayonara! ~Tigress817~


End file.
